1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing adhesion of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, and, more particularly, to a method for preventing adhesion of photographic light-sensitive materials without impairing the transparency thereof after development processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials have surface layers comprising a hydrophilic colloid such as gelatin as a binder, e.g., a light-sensitive emulsion surface-protective layer (hereafter referred to as a protective layer) and a backing layer (hereafter referred to as a back layer). Therefore, the surfaces of photographic materials tend to be adhesive or tacky under the conditions of high humidity, especially high temperature and high humidity, so that, when photographic materials come into contact with other materials, they adhere to the other materials easily. This phenomenon of adhesion occurs between photographic materials or between photographic materials and other materials with which photographic materials come into contact upon preparation and processing or during storage of photographic materials, and as a result, various disadvantages are encountered.
In order to obviate these problems, a variety of investigations have been made heretofore. One is the so-called matting method to thereby prevent adhesion which comprises incorporating finely divided powders of inorganic materials such as silicon dioxide, magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, organic materials such as alkyl esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid such as polymethyl methacrylate, cellulose acetate propionate, etc., or the like (hereafter referred to as a matting agent) into surface layers to thereby increase surface roughness as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,037 and 3,411,907. However, in order to obtain sufficient adhesion-preventing effect only by the incorporation of such a matting agent, a considerably large amount of a matting agent must be present in the surface layers. For this reason, agglomerated material is formed in a coating solution for the surface layers so that coating can be accomplished only with difficulty, and, more seriously, the transparency of the photographic light-sensitive materials after development processing is markedly impaired.
Other known methods comprise incorporating, for example, surface active agents, particularly flourine type surface active agents, or lubricants such as paraffin, into surface layers. However, a sufficient effect is not necessarily obtained.